Gøuløu gøuløu
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Ils devront risqué leurs vies pour survivre au cri terrifiant des monstres dans le village. ღ Goulou goulouღ Rating M pour présence de Lemons/Limes et pour de la violence. Vous serez victime d'un de mes cauchemars dont j'ai fait un remake!Horreur?


**Les personnages de **_**Masahi Kishimoto**_** ne sont pas à moi. Cette idée de fic mais venue après avoir fait un cauchemar. Preuve que je suis complètement cinglée!**

**Pairing : Sasu/Naru, Yahiko/Dei, Hidan/? Et autres.**

**Rated : M**

**Notes de l'autheure :**Tallahasse n'est pas de moi mais de Rhett Repese et Paul Wernicke (Zombieland). Attention aux fans de Céline Dion. Je vais la dénigrée un peu. Mouhahaha ! Ceci ce passe six mois avant l'arrivée des Zombies. Je ne veux pas faire de pub pour le Maxi mais vous allez savoir pourquoi j'ai choisi un Maxi au lieu d'un Super C . Cette histoire sera un peu OOC genre Sasuke qui compatit ect..Cette fic ce fera en deux chapitres. Voici le chapitre Un.

Légende : _Pensées, _Normal, -Dialogue_,-Dialogue téléphonique_**, Cris des monstres, ****lieu et heures.**_Titre du chapitre et __prologue._(Intervention de l'auteure)

P.S J'ai écouté le film Il pleut des Hamburgers en fin de semaine et j'ai été choquée. P.P.S Non je n'ai pas volé l'idée au film! P.P.P.S J'ai fais ce cauchemar il y a un an et j'ai décidé d'intégré l'univers de Naruto et autre!

_Paroles de chansons._

* * *

_Prologue __: Cela c'est passé une semaine avant le jour de l'an. Les magasins étaient tous bondées par toutes les personnes effectuant leurs achats de dernière minute. Il y avait aussi les épiceries de bondées. Il fallait bien acheter la dinde n'est-ce pas? Si seulement ils avaient sus. Peut-être seraient-ils restés chez eux barricadés._

_Survie, Ziggy et Twinkie!_

**

* * *

**

Village de Konoha Ga Kure 7 heures 45.

-Merde je vais être en retard! S'écria Naruto Uzumaki caissier dans un Maxi (Je ne fais pas de pub!)Naruto enfila son uniforme bleu et noir et partit en trombe jusqu'à son travail. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'aujourd'hui il allait risquer sa vie.

**Village D'Oto no Kuni. Usine nucléaire désaffectée. 8 heures 10.**

-Okay les gars nettoyez moi tout sa! Dit un homme aux cheveux gris portant des lunettes rondes.

-Oui Kabuto-san.

Des hommes en uniforme s'attardaient sur des barils de produits chimiques en les transportant dans un camion de déménagement. Le tout terminé, un homme partit avec le camion pour le transporté dans la nouvelle usine de maître Orochimaru. Écoutant de la musique techno à fond l'homme vit au dernier moment le chevreuil sur la route. Freinant brusquement pour l'éviter, la porte du camion arrière s'ouvrit laissant tomber un baril toxique. L'homme sortit du camion et referma la porte ne remarquant pas le baril roulé jusque dans l'arrivé d'eau d'un abattoir et en déversé son contenu. Il retourna s'asseoir derrière le volant et repartit en trombe.

**Abattoir attitré de Konoha. 10 heures 15.**

Les employées ayant fêté la veille avaient tous une gueule de bois et la plupart étaient endormis. Ils ne virent pas un étrange liquide verdâtre se mélangé à l'eau nettoyant les dindes récemment tuées. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus les pigments verts fluo dans celle-ci se faisant immédiatement emballés à l'emballage automatique.

**Abattoir attitré de Konoha 13 heures 30.**

Les camions remplient, les dindes se rendaient au village.

**Village de Konoha Ga Kure 14 heures 30.**

Sasuke enfila son manteau d'hiver noir et prit ces clés de voitures restées sur la table basse de son appartement. Il devait se rendre chez son ami Suigetsu pour le réveillon et il devait apporter la dinde. Il se dépêcha d'enfilé ces bottes de neige pour sortir à l'extérieur de son appartement. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'aujourd'hui il allait risquer sa vie.

**Village de Konoha Ga Kure 14 heures 45.**

Sasuke se promenait dans les rues anormalement désertes de Konoha mais continua son chemin jusqu'au Maxi ( é.è ).

_Tant mieux aujourd'hui j'économiserai du temps vu qu'il n'y a pas de trafic._

Sur ces bonnes pensées il ne vit pas une personne ramper sur le côté de la route avant de se faire tiré dans la ruelle sombre. Décidant d'allumé la radio, il n'entendit pas le cri d'agoni.

**Maxi de Konoha Ga Kure 15 heures.**

Sasuke se garât dans une allée de l'épicerie. Il sortit de sa voiture et rentra par les portes automatiques.

_Tiens ces déserts. Où son tout les employés?_

Ne ce posant pas plus de questions il continua tout droit se dirigeant vers l'allée des surgelées. Il entendit soudain un bruit de succion et de craquements. Intrigué il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la deuxième allée et se figea. Devant lui était étendu au sol un cadavre de jeune femme en uniforme bleu du Maxi la peau ruisselante de sang et complètement démembré. (Tête, bras, jambes arrachés) la peau visible semblait avoir été grignoté un peu partout.

**Goulou goulou. **

Sasuke remarqua enfin les créatures en train de dévoré et de brisé tout les os du macchabé devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui se tenait deux dindes. Les dindes n'avaient pas de plumes sur le corps mais une tête picorait avec joie le cadavre devant elle. Se demandant s'il était en train de rêvé il se pinça et gémis de douleur.

**Goulou goulou? **

Les dindes avaient relevé la tête et le regardaient avec des yeux rouges globuleux. Une des deux dindes ouvrit son bec sur une rangée de canines acérées. Un mélange de bave et de sang s'écoulait de leur gueule. Trop stupéfait pour bougé il regarda avec horreur les dindes se dirigés vers lui.

**Goulou goulou.**

Les dindes approchaient à grandes enjambées en claquant leurs mâchoires. Elles étaient maintenant à un mètre à peine de lui il ferma les yeux s'attendant à se faire dévoré vivant mais fut surpris en se faisant projeté au sol.

-Courrez! Dit une voix masculine.

Trop scotché par les évènements il remarqua les dindes se relevé il ne réfléchit pas plus il prit la main bronzé et se mit à courir. Il entendait le bruit stressant des dindes les poursuivants. Il redoubla de vitesse et vit une porte devant lui. L'homme l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied avant de la refermé derrière eux. Ils continuèrent sous les coups portés à la porte et montèrent un escalier. Il ouvrit une porte blindé?Et poussa Sasuke à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte. Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à un adolescent blond aux yeux bleus assez mince mais semblant musclé. Trois cicatrices striaient de part en part ces joues en uniforme du Maxi.

-Êtes-vous blessé? Lui demanda-t'il.

Il se regarda rapidement et fit un non de la tête. Le blond sembla apaisé de sa réponse. Remit de ces émotions Sasuke regarda fixement le blond et se rappela les derniers évènements. Avant d'avoir pus posé la question l'adolescent lui répondit.

-Oui ce que vous avez vu est réel. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais les dindes sont revenus à la vie et une tête leur est poussé comme par magie et elles se sont misent à bouffer tout le monde. Ah et en passant moi c'est Naruto enchanté.

Sasuke tiqua légèrement. Comment pouvait-il dire sa de façon aussi décontracté?

-Et toi c'est quoi ton nom?

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Waaa un Uchiwa! T'es donc un de ces putains d'aristocrates pleins aux as qui se la pètent? Mon cousin aurait du te laissé crever il aurait débarrassé la planète d'une enflure!dit un grand homme roux sortant de derrière une deuxième porte.

-Yahiko soit sympa s'il te plait. Tout être humain à le droit de vivre.

Sasuke détailla le grand homme roux devant lui. Peau hâlé et pleins de piercings dans le visage. Il se retourna vers Naruto.

-Naruto est-ce que le patron s'en est tiré? Demanda le roux.

-Non. Il s'est fait avoir par les dindes.

Soudain devant ces yeux écarquillés Yahiko partit à rire à gorge déployé.

-Non mais sérieux! Lui qui prenait toutes les femmes pour des dindes il s'est fait tué par des vraies dindes. Hahahaha.

Naruto partit d'un grand éclat de rire mais se renfrogna après deux minutes de fous rires intensifs.

-Non mais sérieux Yahiko c'est pas drôle pour vrai le boss est mort! Dit Naruto.

La porte se rouvrit laissant passer un homme aux cheveux noirs courts et aux yeux verts. De chaque côté de sa bouche des cicatrices s'étendait comme si elle avait été cousus. Il portait lui aussi un uniforme de Maxi.

-Ce pervers est enfin décédé. Dit l'homme.

-Kakuzu si le boss est mort sa veut dire plus de paye. Dit Yahiko.

Pour la surprise de Sasuke l'homme se mit à blanchir tout d'un coup.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai pourquoi vous êtes mort boss!Pourquoi?

Et Kakuzu se mit à pleuré. Sasuke devait avoir les yeux complètements ronds.

-Bon Sasuke voici Kakuzu comme tu as pus le remarqué il est le parfait exemple du mot Avarice.

Kakuzu se releva se rendant enfin compte qu'il avait l'air complètement ridicule par terre.

-Allez Sasuke suis-moi je vais te présenté aux autres. Dit Naruto.

Sasuke se releva et suivit les trois hommes dans la deuxième pièce. La pièce était moyenne, comportait une table, quatre chaises, un comptoir, un frigidaire, un micro-ondes et une fenêtre menant vers l'extérieur. La salle des employées surement. Devant lui se trouvait deux femmes et un homme. La première femme avait des cheveux bruns aux yeux auburn était accroupie dans un coin de la pièce en pleurant. Elle devait approcher les trente ans. La deuxième femme avait de longs cheveux blonds et était dos à lui. Et enfin le seul homme de la pièce avait des cheveux courts noirs et un faux sourire accroché sur le visage. Il devait avoir dans la vingtaine.

-Sasuke je te présente Sai, Kurenaï et Deidara.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que la jeune femme blonde était en fait un homme. Kurenai se releva avec l'aide de Yahiko et Sasuke vit qu'elle était enceinte.

-Hey où est Hidan au fait? Demanda Naruto.

-Il est partit chercher de la farine à la pâtisserie de Suna. Dit Kakuzu.

-Ah d'accord j'espère qu'il va bien. Dit Yahiko.

-N'empêche je ne comprends pas pourquoi il va à Suna. Il aurait pût aller au dépanneur du coin et nous évité de dépensé pour le transport. Dit Kakuzu.

-Radin. Dit Naruto.

-Hey Deidei tu écoutes encore ta musique de gonzesse? demanda Yahiko avec un grand sourire.

-DEIDARA MON NOM EST DEIDARA HN! Et ce n'est pas de la musique de fille c'est du Céline Dion. Dit le blond androgyne.

-Justement! Dit Yahiko.

-Je t'écoute plus hn!

Deidara remit ces écouteurs et partit s'asseoir plus loin contre un mur. Kurenai elle était maintenant assise sur une chaise. Elle se tenait le ventre en pleurant à chaude larmes.

-Qu'est qu'elle a? Chuchota Sasuke dans l'oreille de Naruto qui frissonna.

-Elle a vu son mari se faire tué devant elle pour la protégé Naruto d'une voix triste.

-Ouais pauvre femme. Son mari nous l'a confié avant de mourir. Dit Yahiko.

/FlAsHBaCk\\

Naruto était derrière le comptoir et servait un couple de trentenaire dont la femme était enceinte. L'homme était grand et barbu. Une cigarette était glissée derrière son oreille droite alors qu'il tenait des sacs remplies de provision.

-Cinquante cinq dollars s'il..

-AU SECOURS! Cria une fille habillée en uniforme bleu.

-Cloé! cria Naruto.

La jeune fille arriva près d'eux et cracha une gerbe de sang avant de s'écroulé au sol inerte. L'homme barbu tata son pouls.

-Elle est morte.

**Goulou goulou.**

Tout les humains présents se retournèrent et se figèrent d'horreur. Devant eux une horde de dindes mutantes s'approchaient rapidement couvertes de sang. La plupart des gens présent sortir du commerce mais moururent à l'extérieur. Un grand homme roux couvert de piercings arriva et attrapa son cousin par la taille. Les dindes se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux.

-Naruto! Il ne faut pas resté la! Allons dans le bureau du patron la porte est blindée!

-Kurenai va avec eux! Tu dois protéger notre fils! Prenez bien soin d'elle.

-Assuma! Nooonn!Cria Kurenai en se faisant trainé à l'intérieur du bureau voyant son mari se sacrifié. Un autre client les suivit à l'intérieur du bureau. Un jeune homme brun habillé en noir. Dans le bureau du directeur se trouvait les derniers employés survivants et deux clients. La femme enceinte alla s'accroupir dans un coin et pleura pour la mort de son mari.

/FiN FlAshBAcK\\

-Quel choc cela à dut être pour elle. Dit Sasuke compatissant.

-Putain les Uchiwas peuvent compatir. Fit Yahiko les yeux ronds.

-Yahi ta gueule! Dit son cousin un brin énervé.

-Désolé Naru-Chan! Dit Yahiko en se collant à son cousin avec des yeux de chien battus.

- Non je ne te pardonne pas.

-Mais Naru-Chan. Fit Yahiko d'une voix langoureuse en se frottant légèrement à son cousin. Tu sais que tu peux rien me refusé tu es à moi. (NDA : À moi? Cela ne vous rappelle pas les goélands dans Trouver Némo?)

Sasuke se rembrunit en voyant Yahiko collé le petit blond. Ils sont en couples?

-Cousin lâche moi tu veux?

-Ah t'es pas drôle.

_I lose all control_  
_When you grab a hold_  
_And you do your trick_  
_I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

_You've got lock and key_  
_Every part of me_  
_Know what makes me tick_  
_I love it.._

-Allo? Dit Naruto un cellulaire noir à l'oreille.

_-Naruto-kun.._Dit une voix sanglotante.

-Hinata? Tu vas bien? Où es-tu? Cria Naruto à son interlocuteur.

_-Je suis dans le sous-sol du manoir. Naruto.. Ils ont eu Neji! Ils vont défoncer la porte! Naruto Aaaaaaaaaaaaahh!_

_**Goulou goulou.**_

Bip . bip . bip.

-Naruto? Demanda Yahiko.

Naruto sauta dans les bras de son cousin en pleurant à chaudes larmes dans son cou.

-Ils ont eu Neji! Et Hina-Chaaaaannnnnn! Cria Naruto en sanglotant.

Yahiko resserra ces bras sur son cousin le réconfortant du mieux qu'il le put. Yahiko prit son téléphone et appela un des amis de Naruto vivant à Suna.

_-Naruto? _Dit une voix ensommeillée.

-Non Gaara c'est Yahiko. Konoha est envahi par des monstres et ont est prit dans le Maxi.

-_Où est Naruto?_

-Il pleure.. Hinata et Neji y sont passé.

-_Oh mon Dieu Yahiko tu étais sérieux? _Dit Gaara réveillé pour le coup.

-Ouais ont ne peut plus sérieux.

-_Je vais vous envoyé des renforts. Tenez bon._

_-_Merci Gaara.

Yahiko se retourna vers toute l'assemblée son cousin toujours posté près de lui.

-Le village de Suna est sain et sauf.

Sasuke se décompressa à cette nouvelle se rappelant le départ de son frère à Suna il y a un an. Naruto se décolla de son cousin les yeux rougis mais une ferme détermination dans les yeux.

-Naru? demanda Yahiko.

-Je vais aller au manoir Hyûga! Hinata ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement! Donne-moi mon téléphone!

Naruto prit le téléphone de son cousin et se mit à composer le numéro de cellulaire à sa meilleure amie.

_-Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas en service veuillez.._

-MERDE! Hinata!

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

-Allo Hinata !

_-Naruto je vais bien. J'ai du laissé mon cellulaire sur place. Je suis dans la pièce de contrôle. Naruto j'ai peur._

_-_Bouge pas je viens te chercher.

-_D'accord. Merci Naruto._

Naruto raccrocha son téléphone et se rendit dans le bureau de son patron. Yahiko et Sasuke le suivirent de près. Naruto passa sa main dans ces cheveux en ressortant une barrette qui y était cachée. Le blond se mit à crocheter la serrure du premier tiroir et en ressortit une arme à feu à six coups.

-O.O Naruto depuis quand tu sais crocheter une serrure ? Demanda son cousin.

-Depuis qu'on m'a enfermé dans la classe de biologie.

-Ah.

Naruto arma le magnum de son ancien patron et enleva le cran de sécurité devant les yeux éberlués de Yahiko et de Sasuke.

-Et depuis quand tu sais te servir d'une arme à feu ? demanda son cousin.

-Depuis que j'ai été dans un camp de vacances à mes douze ans.

-O.O (Yahiko)

- Aaaaaah!

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent en courant dans la salle des employées découvrant Deidara en train de se tiré les cheveux en regardant son mp3 par terre.

-Pourquoi tu as crié comme sa Blondasse!

-Je. Célineeeeeeeee!J'ai plus de batterie!Célinneeeee! Cria Deidara désespéré.

-(^::^) OK C'est juste pour ça Deidei?

Deidara se releva avec un regard un peu fou et sauta à la gorge de Yahiko. Il commença à le secouer.

-Hey Deidara je crois qu'il y a des CD de ta Céline à vendre à la première caisse. Dit Sai.

Deidara se retourna vers tout le monde avec une sorte de regard à faire peur à presque n'importe qui et partit en courant vers la porte blindée. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à courir une aura de folie l'entourant avant qu'il ne se fasse rattraper par Yahiko. Trop tard Deidara venait de sortir par la deuxième porte et avançais maintenant à pas de course jusqu'à la première caisse.

_**Goulou goulou.**_

-DEIDARAAA ! Attention ! Cria Yahiko.

Deidara se retourna pochette de Céline Dion en main pour se retrouver face à face avec une dinde.

_**Goulou Goulou.**_

_Je vais mourir. Bouffé par une putain de dinde. _

La dinde se recula se préparant à attaqué quand Yahiko et Deidara entendirent un Où son mes putains de TWINKIES ! retentissant.

Avant d'avoir put esquisser un geste la dinde se fit encastré dans le mur par un chariot d'épicerie devant les yeux ronds de Deidara et du roux percer.

-Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Demanda une voix rauque.

Accroupi devant Deidara un homme musclé et très grand était en train de lui faire un baisemain. L'homme portait un chapeau de cowboy, un blouson de cuir et un vieux jean. La cross d'une arme dépassait d'un étui sur sa cuisse gauche. Il tenait un banjo dans sa main droite. L'homme était mal rasé, les yeux bleus pâles et avait surement dans la trentaine. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction Deidara ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Euh merci Hn.

-Mon nom est Tallahassee.

-Deidara hn.

-O.O Vous êtes un homme ?

-Oui hn. Je sais j'ai l'air d'une femme.

-Non ce n'est pas cela. J'ai remarqué une pochette de Céline Dion et ce sont les femmes qui écoutent cette merde.

-CÉLINE DION EST UNE CHANTEUSE MONDIALE !

-Hey les gars. Dit Yahiko.

-Céline c'est de la merde.

-NON C'EST FAUX !

-Hey les gars. Dit Yahiko d'une voix devenue un peu tremblotante.

-Céline Dion c'est pour les femmes et les tapettes.

-Et alors qu'est que cela peus vous faire vous êtes homophobes !

-HEY LES GARS !

-QUOI ! Crièrent à l'unisson Tallahassee et Deidara.

-Ont devrait peut-être courir non ?

Les trois hommes fixèrent la trentaine de dinde mutantes dégoulinantes de bavent les entourant. Ils étaient dans la merde.

_**Goulou goulou.**_

POW !

Toutes les dindes se dispersèrent pour laisser voir Naruto un bras en l'air d'où un magnum fumant était visible. Les trois hommes profitèrent de la diversion et se rendirent dans le couloir montèrent et franchirent la porte blindée.

-Non mais vous êtes malades vous auriez pu tous vous faire tuer ! Cria Naruto.

-Désolé. Firent Deidara et Yahiko la tête basse.

-Et c'est qui lui ?

-Mon nom est Thallahassee.

-Salut merci d'avoir sauvé ces deux imbéciles. Dit Naruto.

-Y'a pas de quoi.

Naruto se retourna vers les dit imbéciles et les frappas en arrière du crâne. Deidara s'offusqua et Yahiko grogna pour la forme. Naruto remarqua enfin la pochette du Cd de Céline Dion dans les bras de Deidara.

-Au moins tu as ta pochette. Dit-il.

-OUI HN. Dit Deidara maintenant tout sourire.

-La seule façon de l'écouter ces dans les speakers du magasin. Dit Kakuzu.

Deidara s'approcha du micro, ouvrit la pochette le titre Dion chante Plamondon et inséra le Cd dans l'emplacement adéquat. Il sourit et choisit une de ces chansons préférées. La musique lente commença alors.

_Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy_

_Je suis folle de lui_

_C'est un garçon pas comme les autres_

_Mais moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute_

_Même si je sais_

_Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais_

La musique de Céline Dion se répercuta dans tout le maxi.

_Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy_

_Je suis folle de lui_

_La première fois que je l'ai vu_

_Je m'suis jetée sur lui dans la rue_

_J'lui ai seulement dit_

_Que j'avais envie de lui_

Deidara commença à fredonner la chanson d'un air mélancolique.

_Il était quatre heures du matin_

_J'étais seule et j'avais besoin_

_De parler à quelqu'un_

_Il m'a dit: viens prendre un café_

_Et on s'est raconté nos vies_

_On a ri, on a pleuré_

-Hey regardez sa ! Les dindes sont en trains de mourir !dit Naruto.

-Ouais c'est vrai ! Dit Sasuke.

_Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy_

_C'est mon seul ami_

_Dans sa tête y'a que d'la musique_

_Il vend des disques dans une boutique_

_On dirait qu'il vit_

_Dans une autre galaxie_

Les dindes commençaient à enfler de plus en plus rapidement jusqua explosé dans un amas gluant.

_Tous les soirs, il m'emmène danser_

_Dans des endroits très très gais_

_Où il a des tas d'amis_

_Oui, je sais, il aime les garçons_

_Je devrais me faire une raison_

_Essayer de l'oublier... mais_

-Qu'est qui ce passe avec la volaille ? Demanda Thallahassee.

-Regarder elles essaient de couvrir leurs têtes ! Dit Kakuzu.

-C'est cette musique de merde qui les fait crever ! Je les comprends que trop bien. Dit Sai.

-Céline Dion a encore vaincu ! Dit Deidara des étoiles dans les yeux.

_Ziggy, il s'appelle Ziggy_

_Je suis folle de lui_

_C'est un garçon pas comme les autres_

_Et moi je l'aime, c'est pas d'ma faute_

_Même si je sais_

_Qu'il ne m'aimera jamais._

Toutes les dindes à l'intérieur du Maxi furent tuées par le pouvoir de Céline Dion.

**Et c'est la fin…**

**Okay je vous vois venir avec vos questions du genre : Et Hinata ? Où pourquoi ont voit pas Itachi et pleins d'autres.. Ceci n'est pas la fin ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Maintenant je vais fermer ma grande gueule d'athée et je vous laisse pour la lecture du restant de ce premier chapitre. Je blague je crois en Dieu tout puissant ! La vous êtes genre pourquoi ? Parce sans lui les hommes n'existeraient pas et ils n'auraient pas de prostate pour pouvoir se faire du bien entre eux pour notre plus grand plaisir..(BAVE) Enfin bref..**

La chanson se termina sur de grands sploucs des dindes explosant au gré des notes restantes. Tout le monde regarda avec de grand yeux Deidara qui sautait partout en criant après Céline Dion la reine du monde quelque chose comme sa.

-Hey le roux je te l'avais dit que Céline Dion vaincr..Mmmm..

En effet Deidara ne pus finir sa phrase car Yahiko venait de plaquer ces lèvres contres les siennes les remuants passionnément tandis que Deidara se mit à y répondre de plus belle. Presque tout les survivants avaient les yeux ronds sauf Naruto qui applaudit sans retenu pour le nouveau couple. Yahiko et Deidara se détachèrent l'un de l'autre manquant d'air et Yahiko sourit en voyant le rougissement de Deidara. Il rit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Yahiko..

-Dei-Chan..Je t'aime tellement..

-Hey ont est la et ont a pas trop le temps il faut sauver Hinata. Dit Naruto.

-Bon les p'tits gars jconseille qu'ont aille sauver la mam'selle en détresse ! Dit Thallahassee.

Les huit survivants descendirent prudemment au rez-de-chaussée Kakuzu aidant Kurenai à avancé. Sai était devant et parlait avec Thallahassee. Yahiko roucoulait avec Deidara. Sasuke regardait Naruto. Et Naruto était inquiet. Ils arrivèrent aux portes automatiques et soudain sortit de nulle part une dinde essaya de sauter sur Kurenai mais Kakuzu s'interposa. Thallahassee sortit son flingue et tira sur la dinde toujours accroché au bras de Kakuzu. La dinde s'effondra au sol dans un ploutch sonore. Kurenai se tourna vers Kakuzu avec un regard reconnaissant.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me sauvé. Dit Kurenai.

-Je n'ai jamais fais de bonne actions dans ma vie et si je devais mourir en vous protégeant vous et votre enfant ce serait un honneur pour moi.

-Merci. Dit Kurenai les yeux pleins d'eau.

Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et se dirigèrent le plus vite possible au Hummer de Thallahassee. Thallahassee se mit derrière le volant et activa les haut-parleurs extérieurs. Les chansons de Céline Dion défilèrent faisant mourir toute les dindes. Arrivée au manoir Hyûga ils se figèrent tous en constatant les dégâts. Le manoir était encerclé de fond en comble.

-Bon je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais sa m'a tout l'air d'être une mission suicide. Dit Thallahassee.

-Tant pis ! Je dois y allé ! Hinata a besoin de moi ! Cria Naruto.

Sasuke regarda le blond et éprouva un peu de jalousie envers cette Hinata. Il s'était rendu compte après savoir fais sauver par le blond qu'il éprouvait du désir pour lui. Sa fierté d'homme en prenait un coup dans les partit mais bon. Il se demanda un instant quel pouvait bien être leur lien à tout les deux. Pendant ce temps Naruto avait prévenue Hinata qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur et qu'il arrivait.

-Bon il nous faut un plan. Dit Deidara.

Tous les occupants le regardèrent de travers.

-Quoi ?

-Rien Dei-Chan c'est juste que ce que tu viens de dire est intélligent. Dit Yahiko.

-Quoi ? !

Et un Yahiko assommé plus tard..

-Ok je propose de faire diversion avec le Hummer en allumant les lumières et en klaxonnant tandis que moi j'irai à l'intérieur. Dit Naruto.

-Hum cela pourrait être bon. Dit Sai.

-Arghhh.

Tous les occupants se retournèrent vers Kakuzu qui tenait son bras ensanglanté.

-Sa va ? Demanda Yahiko.

-J'en sais rien. Dit Kakuzu.

Tout à coup Kakuzu tomba inconscient.

-Merde ! Il doit avoir perdu trop de sang ! Ont doit stopper l'hémorragie ! Dit Naruto.

-Et avec quoi ? Demanda son cousin.

-Avec sa.

Thallahassee sortit une bonbonne de fil ainsi qu'une aiguille un peu courbé.

-Par contre je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Moi si. Dit Naruto.

Naruto prit le fil ainsi que l'aiguille et la chauffa pour la stérilisée. Il s'approcha de Kakuzu et lui donna une claque retentissante. Kakuzu se réveilla en sursaut.

-Kakuzu écoute moi bien. Je vais recoudre ton bras et ainsi stopper l'hémorragie. J'ai besoin que tu sois conscient d'accord ?

-Hum.

Naruto releva la manche d'uniformes de l'homme face à lui.

-Jy vais serre les dents.

Kakuzu gémit fortement de souffrance en sentant l'aiguille se planté dans la chair de son bras. L'aiguille ressortit pour mieux réentrée par la suite. Cela dura environ deux minutes de pur supplice.

-J'ai terminé.

-Naruto depuis quand tu recouds les gens ? O.O demanda son cousin.

-Depuis que Kiba s'est fais mordre par son chien.

**Salle de contrôle de la surveillance Manoir Hyûga 20 heures 15**

Une jeune femme brune était recroquevillée au sol sous un bureau. Des tonnes d'écrans de vidéos surveillances allumés dans la pièce. Elle remarqua le Hummer à l'extérieur et reprit espoir. Son téléphone fixe sonna et Naruto lui dit qu'il était la. Il allait venir la sauvée. Elle regarda les écrans vidéo et pleura silencieusement de joie. Les dindes s'affairaient sur la porte et elle tanguait dangereusement. Elle se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même et pria pria pour sa famille et pour sa vie à elle. Elle toucha son ventre plat et eu un sourire nostalgique. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur que Kiba ce soit sortit de tout cela indemne. Kiba..

**Extérieur du manoir Hyûga 20 heures 30**

Le hummer fit le tour de la villa rameutant toutes les dindes mutantes avec lui. Il klaxonna plusieurs fois en accélérant. Il repassa devant la porte à toute vitesse et les dindes ne remarquèrent pas une tête blonde se jeté de la voiture en marche. Naruto atterrit dans un bosquet assez haut. Il sentit quelque chose de liquide et visqueux sous sa main et la remonta à son visage. Il étouffa un haut le cœur en découvrant les restes d'un des chiens de garde. Il essuya le sang sur son pantalon et rentra par la porte silencieusement.

**Intérieur du manoir Hyûga entrée de service 20 heures 35**

Il sortit le magnum de son ancien patron pour plus de précautions. À l'intérieur du manoir il faisait sombre très sombre. Les lumières tressautaient. Il passa devant les fourneaux et les meubles de la cuisine essayant de ne pas remarquer les restes d'humains encombrant le plancher. Il se colla contre le mur avançant tranquillement. Il arriva à la porte menant au salon. Il prit un bout de son t-shirt pour tourner la poignée pleine de sang. Il ouvrit la porte et retint un cri d'agonie en découvrant le corps de Neji au sol. Une larme s'échappa de son œil droit la seule qui tomba. Il l'essuya avec rage et se pencha à terre fermant les paupières de son ancien amant. Malgré tout il éprouva de la haine envers ces êtres qui lui avaient enlevé son plus grand confident après Gaara. Il aurait tellement aimé lui raconté le baiser que Yahiko avait donné à Deidara. Ils auraient tout les deux rient et auraient regardé la télévision comme à chaque Samedi. Il secoua la tête ce n'était pas le moment de pensé à cela. Il devait sauver Hinata. Il se dirigea à travers le manoir et tomba sur le cellulaire brisée d'Hinata. Il n'était plus très loin.

**Extérieur du manoir Hyûga intérieur du Hummer 20 heures 45**

Sasuke était tendu. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoté sur son banc. Il s'inquiétait pour le blond. Il le savait cette mission était du suicide. Il enviait son courage du moment. Lui n'aurait jamais sauvé personne. Il ne pensait qu'à lui le ¾ du temps. Les femmes voulaient êtres à son bras et les hommes l'enviaient mais lui s'en foutait. Personne ne l'aurait sauvé. Il était trop imbu de lui-même et méprisable. Les gens disaient l'aimés mais ne lèveraient jamais le petit doigt comme Naruto l'avait fait.

-Thallahassee ont devraient prêter main fortes à Naruto non ? demanda-t'il.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ce serait du suicide et il y a beaucoup de vies en jeu.

Sasuke se tût. (Verbe Taire)Il réfléchit intensément et alors qu'ils repassaient une fois de plus près de la porte il prit le fusil de Thallahassee et sauta en marche.

**Intérieur du manoir Hyûga 20 heures 50**

Naruto arriva devant la salle des machines. Il se figea en voyant une dizaine de dindes essayé de défoncé la porte. Une d'entre elles se retourna le visage en partit écrabouillis par les coups de têtes qu'elle donnait dans la porte de même que pour les autres. Leurs yeux rouges luisirent dans le noir. Naruto ne se méprit pas sur la lueur gourmande de leurs regards elles allaient le bouffer. Il regarda dans son magnum. Il ne restait que cinq cartouches. Il n'allait pas mourir sans se battre. Il pointa et tira tuant quatre dindes qui s'écroulèrent sur le sol dans un amas gluant. Il hésita un instant et pointa le canon contre sa tempe. C'était la fin il le savait. Il fit une prière pour Hinata espérant qu'elle s'en sorte indemne. Il sourit et ferma les yeux.

**Intérieur du manoir Hyûga entrée de service 20 heures 50**

Sasuke ne savait pas où allé n'étant jamais venu dans cette bâtisse auparavant. Il chargea le chargeur de son arme. Il essaya de s'orienté à travers le salon quand il entendit quatre coup de feux. Il courut se référant au bruit. Il vit Naruto encerclé par six dindes. Un fusil braqué sur sa tempe il sourit en fermant les yeux.

-Naruto !cria Sasuke.

Naruto se retourna en sursaut pour voir Sasuke le souffle erratique dû à sa course. Sasuke pointa son arme sur lui et tira tuant les dindes restantes. Il s'approcha de Naruto. La porte de la salle de contrôle s'ouvrit laissant voir Hinata en larmes. Elle sauta au cou de Naruto pleurant sur son épaule. Soudain la jeune femme se figea fixant un point derrière le blond. Sasuke ne réfléchis plus et sauta la dinde dédié au blond lui mordant la jambe. Le blond se retourna et brisa la nuque de la créature d'un coup sec. Sasuke était au sol inconscient. Naruto se rapprocha et vit que Sasuke ne respirait plus. Et il se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il se passait. Il allait perdre le jeune homme brun qui l'avait sauvé.

-Sasuke !

-Naru..To..

-Ne gaspille pas tes forces.

-Je t'ai..me..

-Sasuke !

Sasuke ne bougea plus.

-Sasuke moi aussi je t'aime ne me quittes pas !

Soudain Naruto sentit une douce pression sur ces lèvres. Sasuke était vivant et il était en train de l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser et entendit des sirènes de polices ils étaient sauvés. Naruto vit des ambulanciers ainsi que des soldats de l'armée débarqué pour leurs portés secours. Les ambulanciers installèrent Sasuke sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur où des tonnes de camions et de flashs les aveuglèrent un instant.

-Hinata !cria un homme brun portant des triangles renversés sur chaque joue. Il portait un uniforme de l'escouade canine de Suna.

-Kiba-kun ! Cria Hinata en lui sautant dans les bras.

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine content de savoir l'être aimé en vie. Naruto voulut accompagner Sasuke à l'hôpital de Suna mais il n'y fut pas autorisé. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'occupait de Kakuzu malgré ces rougissements face au torse puissant de l'homme devant elle. Une ambulancière blonde voulu ausculter Sai qui refusa. Il était occupé à discuté avec Thallahassee.

-Alors p'tit gars tu veus me suivre dans mes voyages ?

-Oui.

-Bah sa marche mais je te préviens ! Quoi qu'il arrive ont cherche des Twinkies.

-Cela me va.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et partirent vers le Hummer. Ils avaient du chemin à faire. Kakuzu se vit refilé le numéro de la jolie ambulancière nommée Sakura. Elle était tombée sous son charme après qu'il lui est raconté la raison de sa blessure. Pour elle quelqu'un capable de sacrifier sa vie pour une inconnue était chose rare et noble. Kiba quitta Hinata lui disant devoir rechercher dans le village grâce à ces chiens des possibles survivants. Il lui toucha le ventre souriant en se disant que son enfant grandissait à l'intérieur de sa mère. Yahiko et Deidara partirent dans une voiture de patrouille leurs ayant proposé de les raccompagnés. Naruto sourit et rentra dans une auto-patrouille voulant rejoindre son brun au plus vite. Il se devait d'être la à son arrivé. Les gens s'affairaient à brûler les cadavres de créatures et les cadavres humains. Personne ne remarqua un homme ramasser la carcasse d'une dinde la mettre dans une valise et partir dans une voiture noire. L'homme derrière le volant replaça ces lunettes rondes et sourit.

**

* * *

**

Milianne : J'ai enfin terminé le premier chapitre ! Enfin sa fait quand même trois mois que je suis déçu.. Snif j'ai honte.. J'aimerais savoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre merci !

**Aussi pour le deuxième chapitre je vous réserve attendez je compte.. Si le compte est exact cinq lemons/limes ! Dont trois Yaois et deux hétéros.**

**Sur ce Reviews ?**


End file.
